narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:For My Friend
Image This or this ? Personally, the first one is better. As far as I'm aware the image to be used on the infobox for episodes doesn't matter and I'm not really a fan of the second image (note: I'm not trying to push my one.) --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :The previous image is somewhat similar to episode 256's image, except the fact that Darui's and Mifune's group are not seen. So, a different image should be used to depict this episode, an image which matches the title, so the second one is overall better in my point of view. [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 14:55, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I can't find anything listed which stipulates that you have to use a different image for each episode, people like to just use a different one but there is no rule. Plus, the previous image is more related to Gaara giving a speech. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:57, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Going from the fad that the "image should fit the title of the article title", I'd say the second one. There first image just looks like a crop from episode 256.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Um, I hope you aren't accusing me of trying to crop images Cerez, because I can assure you it definitely was not. Also, what fad are you talking about ? But if you want to go for the second one, I'll replace it with a 1080p version of the same shot. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:59, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::This episode is not titled "Gaara's speech" or the image is not a .gif image that it actually shows Gaara giving the speech. I know there is no such rule but in the past episodes of the Sea Voyage filler, Cerez and I have found images which match the title so that the article looks better. [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 15:01, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I have no idea what you are talking about. Either way, updated image #2 for 1080p HD quality. --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I said it looked like a crop of the image. I'm not accusing you of doing it, since I did see the scene in the anime and I just explained the "fad"- however ridiculous they are at times: "images in the episode articles should match the title". It's not a rule, just for uniformity. Similar to ¾ of the things that are being done here nowadays. Not everything has to be written down in a policy, the wikia has an undocumented "culture" that should also be followed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:07, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. I've tagged my image for deletion (it'll be reuploaded with a different filename for use on another article) and updated Akz's image in 1080p High Definition for better quality. --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:08, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude it doesn't matter if its 720p or 1080p when clicked on it its the same even the 1080p quality is kinda more crappy --EzioLover (talk) 19:32, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Then you are probably viewing on a lower resolution monitor, I see perfect quality on 1080p. It's not really the purpose of this discussion. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::i meant when you click the thumbnail (or the thumbnail itself) is the same --EzioLover (talk) 13:27, May 4, 2012 (UTC)